


回

by sissikahn



Category: Chinese Paladin:Sword and Fairy, 仙剑奇侠传三
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 景天/重楼全文分为五小节





	回

【景重】

 

回

其一 景小楼

 

景小楼记得他小时候，隔壁王书生家生了个儿子，从母亲的名字里取了一个字，叫“王碧青”这个听起来文绉绉的名字。  
景小楼听着那个皱巴巴的小娃娃的名字就不大平衡。为什么小娃娃都能叫这么有意义的名字，而他这个蜀中第一当的少爷却只有个阿猫阿狗的名字？  
景小楼景小楼，小楼小楼，像是在唤江边上船帮那些小喽啰似的。  
景小楼小时候性子直，直问他爹，为什么有个拉风名字的爹爹会给他这个名字。  
“不就跟隔壁碧青一个法子？”他爹总在摆弄一堆破烂，看起来跟菜场那些跟在菜贩身后捡菜皮的穷苦顽童没多少区别，“拿你娘名字里的字眼捣腾出来的。”  
他爹闲得很，但总显得忙，对景小楼像放羊一样，既不管他读书也不管他练武。景小楼嘴上念叨的手上比划的，都是他娘一心一意教的。景小楼跟着娘跟到五六岁，忽然觉得不对——外头那些小子们都说跟在娘屁股后面跑的是长不大的，景小楼是个堂堂正正的男子汉，不论什么年纪都不能跟着娘儿们跑。  
一离开娘，景小楼觉得自己成了独自一人，他也是个顶天立地的大男人了。一次偶尔回顾那个很严厉很泼辣的娘，景小楼跟被兔子咬了似的，浑身一战。  
他娘叫唐雪见。  
“唐雪见”三个字跟“小楼”两个字有什么关系？  
景小楼很机灵，想到往常在市井间隐约听见的传闻轶事，将那些事情套入自己家庭一想，莫非是他爹当年看他还小，无意中说漏嘴了？  
可他那个依旧对破烂垂涎三尺的爹不以为然：“怎么就没关系了？你是不知道，当年我一直叫你娘‘唐家大小姐’——我就是用‘大小姐’里的‘小’字。”  
胡扯！景小楼心里喊了一声，可他爹那张嘴一向有蛊惑人心的力量，要糊弄一个不到十岁的孩子是简简单单的事情。景小楼后来记住了，他爹是那种唤他娘“大小姐”还用其中一个“小”字给孩子起名的糊涂蛋。  
他都没追究这个“楼”字是从哪儿来的。  
后来景小楼长大了才知道，他那爱好破烂一身铜臭的爹原来是个了不得的大人物，不仅能拯救苍生，还是神将转世；而他娘本是神界之物，身体里存着的是神女的魂魄——这么说来他景小楼天生便是神界之子，必定不凡于世。  
后来的后来，景小楼发现他爹娘不仅与神界关系密切，连魔界至尊都是他爹的好友，常来与他爹切磋切磋。可惜，或许是魔尊力量太大，或许是魔尊对不知深浅的孩子心存厌烦，每次那魔尊来，爹都把他赶得远远的。  
那魔尊只瞥过景小楼一眼，远远的，冷冽的目光像扫过一垛柴草一般从景小楼脸上掠过，便再不回来。  
可景小楼记得那目光，一记一辈子——跟魔尊那头张扬的红发一样。  
就是因为红发，景小楼听爹一直叫魔尊“红毛”，热乎热乎的，从不生疏；而魔尊并不理论，魔尊对爹的态度也冷，但那眼神，是一直锁在爹爹身上的。  
景小楼不知道魔尊为什么对他这个友人之子视而不见。  
景小楼想了一辈子，不论辉煌还是老迈，都会忽地想起那一瞥之间的生疏从容，可就是想不明白。  
景小楼只在不经意间听过一次，听见爹对着魔尊，不再叫他“红毛”之类的戏语，而是念出了魔尊的名字。  
“重楼”。

 

回 景小楼篇 完

 

其二 紫河车

 

不知道多少年前，紫河车还是个神将；后来在神魔之井里伤了元神，才调入了现在的部门。  
紫河车虽然叫紫河车，但管的事情是节育。管的不是无情无欲的神界，而是人间的事情。当然普通人的生育之事他管不着，那是别的部门的事情，紫河车管的，都是那些被神界赶下凡间的家伙。  
神界高高在上，凡间的人畜总是心生羡慕。可惜神有神的矜持，说起来都是无聊透顶的事情，不提不提。聪明的神比比皆是，早在上古时代他们就想起解决办法，去人界找乐，化成人形就能享尽天伦，还花不去神的多少时间，每段故事都像是无边无际生命中的一口点心，吃得快，去得也快。后来神界下凡的越来越多，人界带着神仙血脉的人越来越多，惹出不少纷乱，偶尔几次搅得六界不宁；神界焦头烂额了上千年，终于一狠心定下原则，断了神们的念头。  
以为一劳永逸，没想到那些被贬成凡人的神身上也带着神力，血脉又这么散落人界了。于是六界的定则又多了一条专门限制被贬凡间的神。  
其实紫河车这个部门是闲差，定则已下，紫河车不过是定期检视神界在人间的户籍，查查有没有人又不安分在用种种偏方求子——紫河车知道，神界都知道，那些人无论怎么做都不会有后代，但一旦这些求子的办法有害秩序，紫河车的任务就是通知相关部门制止他们。  
紫河车的工作是闲职，绝对的闲职，他也完成得非常好，几乎滴水不漏。  
直到有一个家伙破坏了他的全优业绩。  
紫河车记得那个神将，当初他还在神魔之井当神将的时候，是那个家伙的顶头上司，等他因伤退职，他时不时听到那家伙的动静，说他跟魔搅和得神魔不安。紫河车拼命回忆也不觉得那家伙是这种捣乱的人物，直到他看见自己手中的户籍里出现了那家伙的名字，紫河车才关心了一下缘由——与魔私斗，大闹新仙界，贬出神界。  
神界的时间是很长，所以显得很短。紫河车觉得就过了一盏茶的光景，那家伙就转了世，还没来得及给茶杯注水，那家伙又到神界来走了一趟。紫河车是不记得那家伙原来如此胆大包天，没想明白，那人又闹腾了新仙界，更可怕的是一眨眼就在户籍里留了个儿子。  
这可是不得了的事情。神的血脉再度留存人间，必定引来祸乱。紫河车一查，那家伙在人间叫景天，他妻子也是神界之物化的，无论如何都不会有孩子的！  
可那儿子就这么在那儿了。不仅带着景天的血，还带着神力。  
是紫河车的工作疏忽，他得调查清楚。调查孩子的来路，但一无所获。那孩子的出生地在户籍上明明白白两个字，“不明”。  
调查相关的人员，这景天家里，就是突然来了一个孩子。凡人都是十月怀胎，紫河车专门到隔壁部门借了资料，跟那孩子出生时间对的上孕妇一个都没有。  
六界之中应该是没有可以瞒得住神界的事情。紫河车抱着这种自信，栽倒在隔壁部门一众同僚面前。  
“紫河车你先别慌着绝望，”隔壁那个长得像小娃娃般的同僚锦纹突然安慰道，“我们这里只管人界生育，要这孩子不是人生的，我们确实查不到。”  
不是人？紫河车豁然开朗。对，能给人生娃娃的不止人。  
但紫河车不知道到底有什么东西有这么大胆量，敢冲破六界定则，逆天而为。是妖？还是鬼？紫河车一边盘算着该去找哪位同僚查查妖界鬼界的动静，一边想着妖力若已经能融合神血生子那该修了多少时日，锦纹又提醒道：“这人的事情我也知道，你不如想想他原本在神界跟什么人物闹得最凶。”说罢还勾着嘴角笑起来。  
紫河车在闲职上是呆久了，但脑子还没彻底锈住——魔？景天那儿子是魔为他孕育的？  
怪不得查不清楚底细。这下说得通了，紫河车安心下来，毕竟事关魔界，神界上头一调查也不会把罪责赖到紫河车头上。只不过……  
“说起来，自从飞蓬被贬，那魔尊多久没来滋扰神界了？”锦纹若有所指。  
不是吧？锦纹以为是那个魔尊给景天……紫河车无法想象，可是，魔如何孕育，他还不大明了。  
他们神是无情无欲，而魔的无情无义应该是比他们更加深入神髓的。景天不过是带着点神将的力量，怎么就能收服魔尊……紫河车多半还是不信：“纵使是魔尊，也不能轻易打破六界准则，更别说是孕子一事。”  
“那魔尊用了什么办法我不清楚，总之那孩子生下来了，孩子不能被责罚。”锦纹也没办法，“反过来想想，魔尊必定要牺牲点东西，才能为神将留血脉在人间。”  
在紫河车看来，任何一个魔都犯不着这么做，更何况是那种等级的魔尊。与他的职责无关，他不必再深究了，只是考虑起如何上报景天这个儿子：“那孩子，不就是神魔之子了吗？”  
“神，魔，人——那孩子确实了不得。”锦纹细数，脸上露出狡黠而又幸灾乐祸的神情，“神界得盯紧了，一旦出点纰漏就麻烦了。”  
是啊……这是个大麻烦……紫河车又陷入了新的担忧之中，隐约听到锦纹还在感叹。  
“这孩子，真是不得了啊……”

 

回 紫河车篇 完

 

 

其三 唐雪见

 

景天把那孩子抱回来之前，唐雪见正在逗着景天收的那个徒弟玩，上天入地把小徒弟耍得团团转。她满心想着要是自己也有个这般的儿子绝对不许他跟景天练功，她一定要把儿子教成一个风采绝世的男子，要文有文要武有武，不能像景天那样游手好闲靠着嘴皮子混世。  
平时景天出门一趟只会抱着一堆真真假假的古董回来，这一次他的怀里是个出生不久的娃娃。  
“你……”雪见说着犹豫着惊呼着，“你不会从哪家顺了个孩子回来吧？！”  
“娘娘庙捡的，怪可怜的，就当……”景天顿了顿，“就当是观音娘娘送的吧。”  
对，是观音娘娘送给他们的。雪见没有再次质疑，从景天怀里接过孩子。刚出生的孩子都像小老鼠一样皱巴巴的，可这个孩子不同，他的皮肤就像是闪着光一般，柔嫩丰润得叫人想捏一把。  
不过雪见忍住了，因为那孩子身上有一种跟景天极为相似的东西，不知道是外貌还是气息。  
雪见转念作罢，这样大小的孩子长得像谁都是心中想的，想他像谁就像谁——那自然像景天。  
更何况，她知道景天的身份是注定留不下孩子的。  
那是天则。  
可是……雪见又多看了孩子一眼，这一次不是外貌的相似了，孩子周身弥漫的气息，都诉说着不一般的来历。  
“景天……”雪见要问，一开口就再说不下去；她早过了小女儿心性争风吃醋的年纪，她担心的是，景天是否在她不知道的地方行逆天之举。  
“怎么？家里没地方？”景天的笑是雪见熟悉无比的，可今天那笑容里的疲惫细碎凌乱，又精心装点，让人难以察觉。  
雪见明白其中必有内情，可是若景天不愿说，那肯定是不能说。她要等景天开口，在此之前，孩子是无辜的。  
“给他起名字了吗？”雪见记得景天最爱给他那些古董们悄悄起些名字，说不定这个孩子也早有了名字。  
“呃……”景天一愣，差点抓耳挠腮起来，憋了半天才有下文，“容我想想，名字是一辈子的事情，容我多想想……”  
那孩子确实不一样，不是那些古董玩物，也不是路边随意施舍的良心，景天盘算了半年，才突然宣布，这孩子叫景小楼。  
景天给孩子命名的那天，魔界来人。不是雪见熟悉的那个魔尊，而是魔尊的手下。  
据说魔尊魔务缠身，不能前来赴约——景天跟重楼定下的比试之日，重楼一向来得勤快，就算是真有事情，也会亲自前来打个招呼，这是头一回遣下面的人来通报。雪见隐隐觉得奇怪，虽然从前每次重楼来时景天的跃跃欲试让她满口满心埋怨，但重楼真不来了，她觉得不好了。  
没法跟重楼一较高下的景天，倒不像是景天了。  
“这家伙竟然放我鸽子！”眼神直愣愣的景天抬眼发现了雪见，还发现了雪见怀里抱的孩子，“对，这孩子就叫景小楼好了！小楼小楼，给他降个辈分！”  
说这话的景天有点不可理喻。雪见想了想，才明白他话中的那个“他”是指重楼。  
“他不来有什么奇怪的？你放他鸽子被他撵着满天下跑的次数还少吗？偶尔让他一次还好像是他亏欠你似的。”雪见低头看着怀中刚被命名的景小楼，掩饰着说道。重楼跟景天已经是不知道几千几万年的交情了，她就算是夕瑶本人，大约也比不上。  
“不管那家伙，他就叫景小楼。景小楼，景小楼，小楼，小楼……琅琅上口。”景天为自己起了这么个要文采没有文采要福气没有福气的名字得意了许久，一遍又一遍地念着唤着，叫着叫着就把景小楼从雪见怀里顺到自己那边，像天下所有的傻爸爸那样继续“小楼小楼”地叫着，咧开的嘴巴早忘记被重楼爽约的不耐，高兴地快留下口水来。  
唐雪见知道，景小楼一定就是景天的孩子。只不过，他究竟是怎么来的？  
景天没有遭到任何惩戒，那说明景天没有触犯天则——景小楼身上藏着的玄妙是雪见猜测不出的，她屡次想打破沉默跟景天摊开来谈，可是景小楼不像一件引人入胜的上古神物或是一位挤眉弄眼的路边姑娘，任意撒气宣泄，说不定一不小心就会打破她现在的生活，那些碎片连拼都拼不回去。  
无论如何，她喜欢景小楼。这孩子就像景天，却透出比景天伶俐百倍的聪明劲儿。  
还有种让大家都能拜倒在他身边的魔性。  
雪见想换个更好的词来形容景小楼，但所见所闻令她再也找不到了。魔，没有更贴切的字眼了。  
雪见是喜欢景小楼，但一想起这个字眼，心中不免咯噔。神将之子浑身上下透着魔物的味道，雪见不能平心处之。  
但是雪见就是那么喜欢景小楼，喜欢到就算他真是魔物她也乐意养育他，也愿意听他叫那一声声的“娘”。一想起景小楼那可爱的声音原本是应该呼唤另一个人“娘亲”的，雪见便忍不住嫉妒，又忍不住得意，毕竟现在景小楼只会喊她一个人“娘亲”。  
不知道那另一个人是否还在六界之间，若那人在的话，想起自己有这样一个儿子、有这样一个儿子却在喊别人“娘亲”，会不会心生不甘与遗憾？  
……那是一定的吧。  
雪见一边帮小楼梳头一边想着，想着想着手中动作便重了，小楼痛呼一声“娘”，她又柔了下来。  
小楼他是我的儿子……雪见对自己说了一遍又一遍，说得她不禁笑容满面，说得她有时会忘记景天的存在而只有眼前这个景小楼。  
小楼，小楼不要理你爹爹，只有娘对你好……  
小楼，小楼不要学你爹爹，你看娘教你的东西才是天下顶好的……  
小楼，小楼不要相信你爹爹说的胡话，娘就是娘，世上可没有谁能替代得了的……  
小楼，小楼，小楼……  
有的时候，雪见会有点害怕，当初景天说这是观音娘娘送给他们的孩子，那么，会不会有一天，观音娘娘要把这个孩子收回去呢？  
等再上些年纪，雪见偶然回想起小楼刚起名那会儿的事情。景天因为重楼爽约而给孩子起了这个名字，后来又逢与重楼约定的时节，景天像是要炫耀一般差点抱着景小楼赴约——幸亏雪见狠命阻止下来——没想到迎来的是难得虚弱的魔尊。  
魔界至尊也会遭人暗算……雪见想起她与景天少年时的历险，对重楼总怀着一丝敌意，心中感叹因果报应——对本小姐不敬，总算遭天谴了吧？  
……天谴？  
雪见不细想了，尽女主人之责吩咐下人几句，让景天一人守着重楼去；她搂紧怀里的景小楼，躲进屋里日日夜夜教他快点说话，快点叫“娘”。  
果然，小楼发出的第一个呼唤就是“娘”。所以雪见会那么喜欢他。  
后来魔尊又成了过去的那个魔尊了，不可一世，来去匆匆，一有机会就来追着景天比武，追得景天满天下跑。  
后来也没有任何一人来到渝州来到雪见面前伸手讨要景小楼，没有任何一人来谴责她夺去了自己的孩子，就算是观音娘娘也不会。  
雪见看着景小楼一天天长大，像天下任何一个母亲一样，天上地下都只有一个他。  
她不再追问景天，也不再想知道答案。  
她明白了，不论那位观音娘娘是头顶白纱还是肩披红发，都不会来索要这个送给她的儿子。  
景小楼就是她唐雪见的儿子。  
一生一世。  
生生世世。

 

回 唐雪见篇 完

 

其四 景天

 

景天觉得，别看魔尊重楼一副不食人间烟火冷淡冷漠的模样，这家伙最喜欢用的伎俩，就是诱惑。  
当初景天还叫飞蓬还在神界的时候，重楼身为魔尊却三天两头来找他这个神魔之井守将的麻烦，更是以比武为诱饵，把他拉到新仙界去决一死战。  
等他成了景天，找到了个喜欢的女人还找到了牵绊千年的妹妹，重楼贵为魔尊却跟他这个小人物一般见识，绑了女人拐了妹妹要挟着比武不说，还以女人和妹妹的性命为诱饵，企图骗他去魔界整日打打杀杀。  
眼下遇上景天参透了天机，明白自己不能生育后代，重楼竟然能说出那样的话，摆明了是击中景天作为一个大男人最软的那根肋骨。  
“血脉真那么重要？”重楼冷哼，“我给你个孩子，你跟我去魔界！”  
“去魔界去魔界，多少年了，你这家伙一点新意都没有。”景天每次听到重楼拿各种条件诱惑他去魔界，忍不住去掏掏麻木了的耳朵。  
……等等！  
“……你说什么孩子？”景天半天才琢磨出重楼那句话的重点。  
“哼，你不是想要孩子吗？”重楼瞥来一眼，“这不难。”  
“等等等……红毛你在说胡话还是怎么着，我刚才说得还不清楚吗？神将血脉的事情，是天条！”  
重楼冷笑。景天发现是他忘了，重楼这种人物，怎么会在乎神界的规章？  
“魔有魔的办法，神可管不着！”果然，重楼露出了目空一切的鄙视眼神，转身要走，“今日有事，先走一步。记住方才的话。”只留景天一人愣在原地。  
往后好些日子重楼都没有出现，景天只能把那日的话当成玩笑，抛在脑后，庆幸总算没人逼他比试可以清闲几日。  
等景天再见到重楼，就看他站得笔挺笔挺，站在当铺门口。  
景天眼尖，一眼就看见重楼手上捏着团东西。理智告诉他不可能，但他还是想起了上次见面时重楼说的那些该死的话。  
只听脑袋里面“轰”的一声，景天应该被事实定住，不过，他是景天，身体先作出反应要先拉重楼离当铺远点。  
重楼看他迎上来，不解其意，只将手中物体扔过来——景天赶紧接住，瞄了一眼不敢细看，紧紧抱住，拉扯着那大块头猛冲出城。  
“……”好不容易人迹罕至，重楼盯着一路狂奔大口喘气的景天，莫名其妙，“干嘛？”  
景天被重楼这么一问，气得背气。早习惯魔尊的没心没肺，可到这地步，他能再说什么？  
“……这是什么？”景天边问边看着方才一直夹在肘间的东西——一个上下颠簸仍睡得甜丝丝的小娃娃，刚出生没多久的样子——看着看着，景天连再追问下去的力气都没有了，只想贪婪地一直盯住小孩不再移开眼睛。  
“你儿子。”重楼说得理所当然，“满意了？跟我走吧！”说完就要拉开法阵往魔界去。  
“等等等……红毛你先把话说清楚！”景天赶快将注意力从“他儿子”身上离开，防备着重楼在他闪神间把他拐跑了，“这孩子……这孩子谁生的？”  
重楼偏头看他，没有直言，只是不悦地眨了下眼睛。  
景天有点怕他这样，摆明了写着几个字：“这还用问吗”。  
心里转了一圈，景天把“怎么生的”咽了回去。  
“……重楼……”“废话少说！”景天刚想说他那满心复杂的感受，就被重楼打断，直接要将他带走。  
“重楼！我可不能跟你走！”景天抢着说，“你看这孩子刚出生，我跟你走了，这孩子没爹没……娘的，如何是好啊！”  
“哼，带到魔界便是！”重楼说着一挥手就要揽过孩子以防生变，景天立刻掖藏着。  
“重楼，这不行，你说……你说我们两个大男人，怎么养得了小孩！？”  
“给你内人养去！”听得出重楼已经不耐烦了。  
“这不对了——”景天的脑筋总算从孩子的冲击中转了过来，“你给我个孩子我放在人界自己却去魔界——这不等于没有孩子了吗？这不就辜负了你一片苦心了吗？不行不行不行……”  
景天知道现在这叫耍赖，但本来他就没答应过重楼给孩子就去魔界的事情，景天觉得如果重楼深究起来，理还是在他这边的。  
重楼向来都藐视他这种小花招，每次遇上他耍赖都会用一种你怎么沦落至此的冰冷悲悯眼神看他；景天又在重楼的眼睛里看见了，知道重楼不会和他一般见识。  
“……记住，我不是来给你耍着玩的。”重楼语调平淡地扔下一句话，看都不看景天跟他怀里的孩子一眼，抽身离去。景天望着他消失的地方，又低头看看那孩子，心中嘀咕，他怎么绝情至此？  
带着孩子在外面逛了一圈才敢回家，搪塞个理由，雪见居然不喊不闹就接受了孩子。等从见到重楼肚子里就在擂的鼓声渐渐平息，景天仔细观察那孩子，没错，这绝对是他景天的孩子。  
为防止神的血脉流落人间，像景天这种被贬下凡间的神将是绝不会有后代的。这是天地六界的规章。可是重楼……重楼怎么就能给他生个孩子出来呢？  
也许魔确实有办法——不外乎利用神魔之力交汇交融，孕育生灵——但如此这般不就是违逆天规，必有责罚。  
还不知道要用魔力造生灵需要损耗多少……景天每次对着那渐渐长大的孩子，心里琢磨的都是重楼如何诞子的事情，想着想着眼里孩子的模样也模糊了，眼神不知飘去哪一处，连应下雪见替孩子起名的事情都忘记了。  
景天知道，重楼一定为此付出了某些东西，可究竟是什么，以重楼的个性，怕是怎么都不肯说的。  
……不是不肯说，是不屑说。  
揣度着揣度着就给孩子起了个“景小楼”的名字——景天已经想不出除此之外的名字了。而景天发觉这混乱事端的始作俑者似乎在躲着他，心存不满，可只能指着小楼的鼻子埋怨几句，继续揣测起来。还没等他揣测透彻，重楼终于来了，依旧挺立在当铺门口，依旧扬言要一决高下。  
景天不是傻子，他看得出来如今的重楼虽然站得漂亮说得漂亮，实际上虚弱得很。  
他从魔界来此，动用空间法术，必定大有损耗。景天默默过去，想撑住重楼有些僵硬的肩膀，但被他甩开了。  
“魔尊大人，您现在弱得一推就倒，别逞强了。”都这种情况了，为何还要按时来与我较劲儿？  
“哼！小人暗算，不打紧！”重楼退了一步，与景天拉开距离。  
重楼能被谁暗算？应该不是神界的事情，或许就是趁机渔利的妖魔之辈吧？想必是觊觎多时总算得手的手下败将……  
唯我独尊的重楼怎么会被人得手？景天心里明白，一股股的滋味说不出口，翻搅在心头——可惜全然不能表露出来。  
“现在你我交手并不公平，不如这样……”景天不想与现在的重楼比试，也不想拖拖拉拉让虚弱的重楼再施展空间法术回去，“你先在我这儿，我助你休养几日，再比也不迟。”说完怕重楼面子上挂不住，景天先一步掐住他手腕，发现要制住他轻而易举。  
这事若搁在平日，重楼肯定会从他手中滑脱，不过今天没有。  
重楼一语不发，景天心中明了，这一回，他不会拒绝。  
在将重楼安顿府中的缝隙里，景天不禁浮想，这到底是个什么样的魔尊啊，能为了他这凡人一个并不迫切的祈愿，自说自话地酿出这么多事端来，还不知道到底折损了自己多少实力。  
重楼就是这般，也许是为了景天，也许是为了飞蓬，也许就是为了他自己。  
也许谁都不为，只为了亘古不变的争强好胜之心。  
第一次，景天第一次看到一个魔休息时的模样；他找不到词汇形容，看那一头红发铺在枕间，只觉得浑身上下暖洋洋的。  
“等你歇好了，我抱小楼过来给你看看。”景天念着儿子的名字，总觉得那名字让两人之间的气息熟稔起来，成千上万年的交情都营造不出的熟稔。  
“……谁？”重楼合着眼。  
“景小楼啊。”景天喜欢这个名字，自从他命名的那天起，就喜欢念这名字给每一个遇见的人听。  
重楼理应明白，沉默半晌才闷声说：“不必看了。记住你那无赖又廉价的承诺。”  
又是去魔界！景天暗笑，笑重楼信守莫须有的诺言，笑重楼那份生生世世的执着。  
又是去魔界……  
景天忽然有点儿想看看重楼生活的魔界，想看看那里到底无聊成什么样子才让魔尊大人千百年来使尽浑身解数、百般诱惑、心心念念地只要跟他一人比试。  
“等你动用得了空间法术了，我考虑跟你过去转转吧？”确定重楼沉眠已深，景天细若蚊声地念叨一句。  
如果你不强留我在那里的话……  
如果我自己不强留我在那里的话。

 

回 景天篇 完

 

其五 重楼

 

……哼，为了这孩子，我看不见过去的你了……  
也罢，哼！

 

回 重楼篇 完


End file.
